Losing Grip
by Nest Of Spiders
Summary: Formally know as 'So much for my happy ending.' Odd is sick of being ignored, and decides to end is life in Lyoko, but maybe there is a hero in the mist of danger? Warning, YAOI character bashing, and a hell of a twist. Full summary inside.
1. Fall to pieces

**DISCLAIMER :  I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self...**

**Warning : Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**Summary : Odd is sick and tired of the world ignoring him, not even Sissie bothers to acknowledge him with slander anymore, but after he tries to take his own life in Lyoko, he may find his only hope, is in the one person he can't trust... But, can this rebellious teen find a reason to live in his everyday enemy? Or is to late to help heal his deep wounds? Read and find out...**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (there in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (and in this story, they have been going to Kadic Collage, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

_**Truth is I don't know that much about Code Lyoko, so if I make a mistake, please correct me in a friendly manner. Comment's are welcome, but I would like some creative pointers about these storys. **_

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

**Update_ on looks, Yumi's hair is longer, Jeremie wears contacts; not glasses, Kiwi is larger now, not by much, but stands up to be somwhere close to Odd's knees... Oh! and they're all taller! Plus, Odd has gone EXTREMELY goth, everything he does, wears, and is, has or is Black... so yeah..._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odd continued to stare into space as Jim gave him another boring repeat of another one of his stupid lectures. Of course he was only hearing about a third of what ever he was screaming at him for. Now a days, it seemed like everyone was against him; that, or they didn't seem to have time for him anymore...

Yumi and Ulrich were always swapping spit, and Jeremie was to busy trying to find a way to materialize Aelita. And no matter how he tried, nobody, not even Sissi didn't have time to insult him , mainly because she was either always with Herve or Nicolas, noticed his presence.

Now a days, Odd mainly hung around with Alexandre Pepin, Thomas Jolivet or even Yannick Piranet. But his connection with them; wasn't nearly as strong as the ones he has, or used to have with Yumi, Ulrich,or Jeremie. The only ones that even seemed to realize that Odd was indeed still in existence, was Kiwi, or Jim, but he was only there when something went wrong; and he needed someone to blame.

Odd was forced out of his daydreaming when Jim grapped him by the collar, and demanded wiether or not he was listening, and swearing up and down that he would give him detention, if he wasn't.

And he started to snap, and glared daggers, until he finally lost control, slapping his hands away...

"You know what JIM! For 3 years I've put up with this! You always blame shit like this on me! I Don't know if your tiny brain can master it, BUT I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU NEED TO STOP BLAMING ME FOR YOUR PROBLEMS, JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO YOUR JOB! I AM **NOT** THE ONLY VANDALIZER ON THIS SHITTY CAMPUS! SO GET OFF MY BACK, AND GO TO HELL!"

And then, he turned and ran, running away for Jim, who stood there in disbelief, he ran from the group of students and staff that had gathered, to watch the bickering, he ran passed Sissi and her posse, he even ran past Jeremie, knocking him over in the process.

He dashed into his room, and over to his bed, ignoring the fact that Ulrich and Yumi were on the other bed, making out. And he grabbed his nearest bag, that happened to be his backpack, and, after carelessly dumping it's contents on the bed, he started to shove his most valuable things into it, which included a picture of his family, his journal, some of Kiwi's toys, and a few other micellaneous items...

Then zipping it up, he threw it over his shoulder. Dispite Ulrich screaming at him, demanding what the hell he thought he was doing, or where he expected to go, he grabbed Kiwi, and pushed his way through the couple, and out the door.

Unfortunatly, the Principal was right outside his door, and he had slammed into him on his way out, knocking them both on the floor.

"ODD! Where do you think your going! Do you actually expect me to let you leave this campus, especially after the trouble you've caused? I insist, you march right to my office, and prepare yourself for a load of discipline young man!"

Ignoring the principals threats, he jumped up and took off down the hallway, only to be grabbed by Jim, who held him by his shirt.

"Let go of me Damn it! KIWI ATTACK!" Jim cried out as the small grey dog, latched onto his arm, with a pityless growl. Jim released Odd immediatly, the multi-color haired boy, raced out of the building, with Kiwi at his heels.


	2. Things I'll never say

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self...**

**Warning : Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (there in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (and in this story, they have been going to Kadic Collage, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

_**Truth is I don't know that much about Code Lyoko, so if I make a mistake, please correct me in a friendly manner. Comment's are welcome, but I would like some creative pointers about these storys. **_

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jeremie walked into Ulrich and Odd's room, carrying a small black book. Ulrich and Yumi looked rather bewildered, considering their best friend had just run out of the school, screaming and cursing hysterically.

"Hey, do either of you know what this is? Odd dropped it after he knocked over the Principal, and took off, I found it outside.." Jeremie asked, sitting across from them.

"Um, yeah, I thinks it his dary/ journal thing, he writes in it all the time... of course he never let me read it..." Ulrich said, taking it from his blonde friend, and stared to open it.

"Ulrich! What do you think your doing! That's Odd's personal feelings and thoughts! He would hate you if he found out you read it!" Yumi cried, trying to get it from him.

"I Know Yumi! But if we read some of the last entries, then maybe we can find out why he did all this.." He told her, opening the journal, dispite Yumi's pleas not to.

"I hate to say this, but invading Odd's privacy may be the only way to help him through this, weither or not we feel it is

necessary, now Ulrich, read us a recent entry, maybe from a few days ago..." Jeremie ordered.

"Ok, hold your horses, let me read it first..." Ulrich said, turning to the back of the book, reading the intry quietly to himself.

"_ 'December 19_

_Dear Journal,_

_Yumi and Odd finally got together a few days ago, and I 'm very happy for them. But it seems like I don't see much of them anymore... must be a love-bird thing... But then again, I don't see much of Jeremie anymore either... I guess he's too caught up in Aelita's current condition to bother with us, or rather me, Ulrich and Yumi don't seem to notice that we haven't be called to Lyoko in weeks...Xana has either stopped his plans to conquer the world, or he's planning something big... Oh, well here comes Ulrich, and he's probably going to brag about his date with Yumi... Oh, well got to go..._

_-Odd-' _"

Ulrich couldn't believe that Odd thought they didn't spend time with him. Actually, the more he thought about it, he was right, they had kinda forgot about him... But his shock had only started, as he turned a couple of pages later and continued to read...

" _'December 26,_

_Dear Journal,_

_Jeremie was so close today, or at least that's what he told her, but thank god he hasn't materialized her yet, because frankly, I don't want her in this world. I know that was harsh to say, but if Aelita was here, well, that's just one more person to ignore me._

_Ulrich said they went to Lyoko today, they wet to check up on things since it was so quite there... But they didn't bother to invite me, even though I would have loved to go, I hate this place, I miss Lyoko, Hell! I'm even starting to miss Xana's constant attacks._

_Xana, that's an intereasting topic, my only real enemy, and he hasn't even hurt me as much as my closest friends.. Which reminds me I didn't even see Ulrich today, he must still be with Yumi. I mean honestly, if they don't even what to say hi to me, then they can go to hell...But, it's all good, I started to notice other people in my grade, ones that I've befriended, like Alexandre, Yannick, and Thomas.. their cool and all, but they don't mean as much to me as my other friends did._

_I actually thought about suicide today... I know, I shouldn't do that, but the pain is getting stronger, and now I can barely stand it. It's my constant reminder that no one cares anymore. They didn't even noticed that I've completely changed. I wear alot of black now, it's my favorite color now, I even wore some eye liner that Yumi had left here, I liked it, but they didn't notice that either, well, Alexandre did, but he's wierd like that._

_Funny, they forgot my birthday was yesterday, Kiwi remebered though, he didn't wake me up early. My parents didn't call, none of my family did, Jeremie walked right passed me later that after-noon, but didn't seemed to notice I was there. Ulrich might have remebered it, but after sucking too hard on his tounge, Yumi must've swallowed his brain too. Even Aelita, who never forgets the little guy, forgot to call my cell... oh well, that means just another year of this fucked up life has come and gone..._

_Though something wierd did happen. Late last night, my cell started to beep, and, believe it or not, Xana's little red cirlcular signal, popped up on my screen... at least someone remembered, and you know, that fact that it was Xana didn't scare me, it excited me even, because this wasn't the first time Xana has contacted me since Thanksgiving._

_A few weeks before X-mas I had been having a bad day- worse than usual... and sign appeared on my cell then, and again Christmas. When Ulrich spent the day with Yumi and Jeremie went to see his rents... And again when I went to see my dad's grave. It's almost like he's stalking me... but at least someone is noticing me! _

_-Odd-' _"

Ulrich stared at the book intensively, he had indeed forgot about his birthday...but he didn't think- oh god, he felt so stupid. And why the hell was Xana contacting him! He had never know that Odd had felt so strongly about his relationship, why didn't he just tell them? He should know that by now, he could tell them anything. But then again, he WAS always with Yumi, and Jeremie only left his room for the necessaries, and those times were cut down as well. But despite the tears that threatened to drop, he turned to the last page that had an entry on it... funny, it had been written that day, probably earlier that morning, before Yumi and Ulrich had came in. It had a large blood stain, in the lower corner... and what looked like tears drop stains all over it. And, with the best of his ability, he prepared himself the best he could...

" _' January 13,_

_Dear Journal,_

_I hope that one day, I can forgive myself for this. I tried to kill myself today, and I am so sorry for it. At first, it hurt a little, and I was scared, but I got over it, and soon, I felt as if, well, it was something I had to do, but then; Kiwi, of all things, looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes, and I had to stop, and after I got up all the blood, I had to wrap up my arm, and put on an Extra-long sleeve shirt, to hide it. Funny, I realy don't think i want to kill myself, all by myself. Maybe I can go to Lyoko and die there...reprogram it to a point where, if you die there, your gone forever. That would be alot easier, just have Xana's stupids monsters do it for me..._

_But I'm such a fucking loser, that's the bottom line. I'm such a freaking wimp, that I would much rather burn in hell, then go through this pain any longer. I wished to God, that it wouldn't come to this, I wish I could be as strong as my dad was. He was a good person, but I could never be like him. Top football player, loving family and girlfriend, Straight A student, Awesome and supporting friends. I bet he would have told Jeremie, and Yumi. He wouldn't be failing at everything he did. I could never be like him. I wish I was never born._

_I figured something out. I'm Gay, I didn't realize this until about a week ago, when I found myself fantasizing about Alexandre...He might be sexy, but I was taught that this was wrong, it's not OK to have feelings of lust towards someone of your own sex. I would tell Ulrich, since he suposed to be my best friend, but I doubt that anymore. I suppose that one day, he and Yumi will get married, but if I have my say so, their kids won't even know me, I don't expect myself to live that long._

_I guess since everyone is ignoring me so much, I must be nothing. A total and complete failer. Good at nothing, and bad a everything, great, I'm so fucking low that I'm crying for myself. Everybody is there to yell at me when I do wrong, but nobody's there for me when I need help! But I don't need pity, not from the other students, my parents, my old friends, Kiwi, hell, I don't even need to pity myself! _

_Opps, Jims at the door, he probably has something to yell at me about...Bye_

_-Odd-' "_

Ulrich shut his eyes tight, to try to stop the tears that were now pouring down freely from his eyes, and he let the book slowly fall to the floor. Yumi and Jeremie said nothing. They didn't need to, in actuality... they didn't want to. But that didn't stop them from wondering...What the hell was wrong with Odd?

Ulrich sat there for a moment, before regaining his sanity, and he slowly turned to Yumi with red bloodshot eyes. She looked rather worried herself, as did Jeremie.

"Well, it's seems I know why he left, especially in the state he was in." Ulrich said, sitting up straight to talk to them with more strength than he really had.

"Then... why did he go? Who was he mad at? And why was he crying!" Jeremie asked, standing up, and walking over to the window, the newly fallen rain, beating gently on the glass.

"Thats just it... it was US! we did this to him... it's all OUR fault, and-" Ulrich was caught off by a sudden realization... he remembered what Odd had written; '_Maybe I can go to Lyoko and die there...reprogram it to a point where, if you die there, your gone forever. That would be alot easier, just have Xana's stupids monsters do it for me..._'

" WE HAVE TO GO! Odd is going to Lyoko! and He's going to try to kill himself!" Ulrich said, running out of the room, but not before pulling with him; Jeremie and Yumi, who had picked up the book.


	3. Take me away

**DISCLAIMER :  I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self...**

**Warning : Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (there in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (and in this story, they have been going to Kadic Collage, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

_**Truth is I don't know that much about Code Lyoko, so if I make a mistake, please correct me in a friendly manner. Comment's are welcome, but I would like some creative pointers about these storys. **_

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odd had been running for so long that, he didn't even know where he was going, or what he was planning to do now. Since he sure as hell couldn't go back. Not after everything that had been said and done.

He found himself at the doors of the factory... Why had his feet lead him here of all places? Was it for shelter? Or because of the secrets that lied storys below the building? Either way, he had to get inside quick, because it was starting to rain.

He and Kiwi made there way into the elevator. It was a silent ride down, niether him or Kiwi did anything. He made his way down into operating room... He knew how to work it, he may not be as smart a Jeremie, but he was a fast learner.

He had long ago figured out how to run the machine, and after carefully sitting his stuff aside, Kiwi included, he put a code into the system's mainframe. He then activated the portal, and stepped inside...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie had just reached thee door to the abandoned building, when they heard a machine starting, and loud barking.

"KIWI! Come on guys! He's got to be in there!" Ulrich yelled, running for the elevator. When they reached the underground room, Odd was gone, and Kiwi was all alone.

"NO! Jeremie! Look what he did!" Yumi said pointing to the main computer screen. There was a black dot in the middle of it, indicating that a code had been put in and something in the system was changed, Aelita and Jeremy had installed it so that it was easier to identify when Xana had done something to the system.

"Damnit ODD! Why the fuck are you doing this!" Ulrich yelled to the wall. God, it was all his fault- he should have noticed before that Odd was unhappy. He should have seen the pain in his eyes. He should have noticed his best friends change in appearence and what-not. But he didn't, and now it was too late to save him.

Ulrich was yanked from his thoughts as Aelita's voice apparated into the room.

"Jeremie! Guys! What's happening? Things are going crazy here! A whole new region has appeared! And Xana's mosters are everywhere! I can't leave the tower- they have it surrounded. Help me please!"

"We will Aelita, don't worry, but in the mean time run a test and search for Odd, he's in there alone, and he's out to be killed!" Jeremie said- before pushing Yumi and Ulrich to the doors.

"I'll do my best! But hurry!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odd continued to run through the forest region, why the hell couldn't he find any of those damn monsters? Any other time this place would be crawling with them! But no, now he wanted to die, and he couldn't... stupid irony.

He maintained the same virtual appearence, but he didn't bother to use his weapons. What would he need them for? He wanted to die remember.

He continued to walk- the loud silence following close behind. He wondered if he could have brought Kiwi, but then he would have been killed too, and he didn't deserve that, not after everything he'd helped him with.

"XANA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I'M YOUR ENEMY REMEMBER! NOW COME AND DESTROY ME!" He screamed at the sky- he knew he was watching him, laughing at his efforts, postponing his death for his own amusment.

Odd felt like crying. Hope- that was all that he HAD left, hope that his arch enemy would take the pain; yet he was still walking around looking stupid as hell...

Odd turned quickly- yes, he could hear them. A loud buzzing sound; the sound that belonged to the Frelion- the wasp like monsters of Xana's creation. Seven, there were seven coming right towards him.

Finally! He could end all his pain, all the suffering. It would all be ok when he was gone. He watched the bugs fly closer to him- and aim; and fire right behind him.

The figure behind him deflected the shot with his sword- ULRICH! It was Ulrich and Yumi; trying to play hero a little late! Odd almost chuckled at the thought of them trying to save him.

How the hell did they know he was here anyway? Had he left any clues? No- it must have been there lucky guess. Oh well. He had to get away so he could go away.

So- for the second time that day- he turned and ran. He couldn't let Ulrich and Yumi get involved now. It was too late and hew couldn't let them get hurt like he was .

Ulrich watched his best friend turn and run in another direction- from his help and Yumi's help.

"ODD! WAIT COME BACK!"


	4. Basket case

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self...**

**Warning : Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (there in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (and in this story, they have been going to Kadic Collage, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

_**Truth is I don't know that much about Code Lyoko, so if I make a mistake, please correct me in a friendly manner. Comment's are welcome, but I would like some creative pointers about these storys. **_

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Run! RUN RUN RUN!' That was the only coherent thought Odd had at the moment. He knew his sponaneous running was confusing Ulrich- but he'd come here for one reason and one reason only... And it had nothing to do with being saved by some knight in shining armor.

He had run all the way to the farthest tower in the forest region- but he knew he couldn't use it to go to another section, because the chances of running into Aelita were far too great.

Odd sat down to rest with his back resting on the closest tree. He tried to regain his strength with steady deep breaths. If the new Ulrich still had some of the old Ulrich in him- they should be there in any second. Hopefully- a blok, or megatank would get there first.

Of course, the same thing would happen again. It would show up; bent on destroying him and them Ulrich and his bitch would show up trying to help and end up ruining his second chance...

Unless... unless he destroyed Ulrich first? No- he couldn't, he hadn't downloaded his weapons... it was a lost cause...

Then he got an idea... an awful idea... Odd got a wonderful- awful idea...

He got up- and made his way to the tower- he was going to use the portal, if he did, Xana and his monsters would pick up the signal- think it was Aelita and come after him. But, just as he reached the edge of the tower- a simple laser bean hit his shoulder.

"AAHHHH!" He screamed in pure agony; and grabbed his shoulder- it had hurt alot more than he had expected and he hit his knees- he looked down at his hand... it was covered in blood - His blood...

Odd stood up and turned around the best he could- he attacker was the simple minded Kankrelat. The monster's big fat head was balanced only on his three short legs.

Something struck Odd as odd... (HAHA! I made a funny!) ((Sry))

Kankrelats usually travel in groups of three or four- this time there was only one. Had Ulrich destroyed the rest? No- he would have at least followed this one to find him...

Then again what if it was sent alone? If it was- then why? Didn't Xana _WANT _him dead? They were arch enemies... weren't they?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Odd was in the forest!" Yumi told Jeremy- who scanned the area; finding four signals.

"Got him! He's by the 6th tower- there's a Kankrelat there- us the portal to your left, Aelita's on her way- she get you there." He told them, them noticed something wrong with the computer's readings..."Uh guys? What happens when you lose all your life points?"

"You end up back in the real world- You know this Jeremy. Why?" Ulrich asked in a concerned manor.

"Because Odd is- he almost out of life points and nothings happening!"

"That's impossible Jeremy. You four can't die in Lyoko. Only the monster's here can be destoryed." Aelita said from the computer screen.

"Not anymore..."

"What do you mean Ulrich?"

"Odd changed the system so he could die in Lyoko...I should have told you before- but, I was kinda trying to get to him before they did..."

"Oh my god..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well? Why don't you finish me huh?" Odd said -talking to the simple-minded monster. He expected it to shoot him again- he was in perfect range and was making an easy target for himself.

But it didn't- it wasn't even moving. He was just watching him.

"COME ON! DAMMIT! KILL ME!" He yelled at it. It moved... more like shivered...

It slowly made its way towards Odd- standing only a foot from him- it stood as high as it could- almost like he was standing on his tippy-toes.

A small bean shot out of his mark- Xana's mark. But it didn't shot him- it was...scanning him- like it was making sure he was Odd.

Not like it mattered. Whether it was Odd or not- the figure standing before the moster had lost too much blood.


	5. Freak out

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self...**

**Warning : Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (there in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (and in this story, they have been going to Kadic Collage, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odd Woke up in a jolt. It was cold...very cold- like Jack Frost was breathing down his neck. He slowly looked around the room- it was dark, the only light in the room was coming from the fireplace. It was quite beautiful really, the glow from the fire was being casted onto the furniture in the room- and the sheets he was currently laying under had an elegant glow to them.

The room had a medieval style- one of Odd's favorite styles actually. Large and ancient weapons were scattered on the wall in a decorative fashion. There was a large window- with large thick plum drapes and a small windowseat.

Whoever kidnapped him went through alot to at least make sure he was in a comfortable enviorment.

_'Where am I anyway!'_ He remembered seeing a Kankrelat- and then it was black from there out. _'OK, so I lost consciouness... That's a first. But, that doesn't explain where I am or how I got here. Or who the hell brought me here...'_

Through all his answerless contemplating- he didn't hear the large oak door open- nor did he realize he was no longer in the room alone.

"Glad to see your finally awake- we were wondering if you were ever going to wake up. Hows your shoulder?" Odd knew this voice... it was Thomas!

"Thomas! What are you doing in Lyoko!" Odd cried in confusion. _'What the hell is going on here? Thomas shouldn't be here! Unless- this is a dream... Yeah! That's it this is all a dream!'_

But, Odd knew better- the stinging pain in his shoulder was a sure sign he wasn't dreaming.

"Nevermind my being here Odd. Really, how is your shoulder?" Thomas said- smiling down at Odd.

"Uhh... Fine I guess, but I really would like some answers..."

"Don't worry about answers, he will give you answers for all of your questions." Odd gave him a look of confusing- his brows knitted in thought.

"He? Who is he?" He asked.

"Why, Master Xana of course!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ulrich and Yumi stepped out into the main computer room- where Jeremy was busy typing away.

"Did you ever consider that maybe he left to join Xana?" Aelita asked Jeremy.

"Impossible! He may have had little episodes with Xana- but he wouldn't betray us!" Ulrich yelled. " Besides- If he was going to work for Xana, his monster's wouldn't have attacked Odd!"

"Ulrich's right, I don't think he would have attacked him either." Yumi told them.

"True... Unless, Xana and him had it planned; So that we would think Xana took him and killed him. And he would be free from us searching for him." Aelita said from the computer screen.

"No! I refuse to think Odd and Xana are actually working together! He's my best friend and I know him better than that!" Ulrich cried.

A voice came from the door, "Correction, he _WAS _your best friend, and you _DID_ know him like that- But now that Master Xana has him, he'll be free from your neglection." Ulrich turned to the voice, which happened to belong to one of Odd's _NEW _friends, Alexandre with Yannick standing next to him.

"What do you know! You didn't even talked to him until the beginning of this year! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT XANA! Ulrich screamed at him.

"We know alot more about Odd than you do! The old Odd is gone! And you brushed over the new Odd like he was nothing- We know the new Odd! The only thing you know is what you read in that damn book!" Yannick said with an accusing glare. "And when Master Xana noticed Odd's downward spiral, he sent Alexandre, Thomas, and myself to help him. Once we got him out of his hole, Master Xana wished to see Odd in Lyoko. Luckily for us he went on his own- and now he is with Master Xana."

"What! What does Xana think he's going to do to him! And why do you keep calling him Master!" Yumi asked impatiently.

"What Master Xana wishes to do with Odd is his business, but we wouldn't let him hurt Odd. We care to much for our new found friend. And we call him Master because we can! He's done to much so much good for this world and you're to blind to see it!" Alexandre told them.

"GOOD! Are you insane? He's the person who constantly tries to destroy the world!" Jeremy yelled from his seat at the computer.

"Hm, What little you people know. No wonder Master Xana wishes to save Odd from you. Which reminds me, we must be going- poor Thomas probably has his hands full trying to control Odd... Let's go Yannick."

"WAIT! Where is ODD!"

But Yumi's words fell on silence- with a flicker of light, the couple was gone...


	6. Unwanted

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self...**

**Warning : Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (there in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (and in this story, they have been going to Kadic Collage, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odd stared at Thomas with disbelief. _Xana?_ Xana of all people had brought him here? Why? So he could have the pleasure of killing him, and watching his friends cry from the sidelines?

**'What friends?' **came a voice form his head, **'They aren't your friends anymore remember? They don't care about you...'**

'Shut up!' Odd screamed in his head. ' You don't know anything about them! They do care! They... do care...'

**'Then where are they? I don't see them! Actually- I haven't seen them in a while... Maybe it's because they don't care! They hate you Odd... If they didn't want you dead they would be here right now trying to find you...'**

'They don't hate me! They never would! And they don't want me dead! They aren't here beause they- they...'

**'Because they don't want to be...' **

Thomas watched Odd as he had a battle with himself. Of course, he knew Odd didn't trust Xana and was going to question his motives. He saw Odd's eyes glaze over wit tears- ' What has he thought now?' asked himself. Right as he was about to ask Oddd himself- Yannick and Alexandre entered the room. They both looked at Odd and then Thomas.

"Thomas? Why- why is our guest crying?" Yannick asked him.

"I don't know... he just started..." Alexandre just rolled his eyes.

"You two go get Master Xana. I'll talk to Odd." His tone left no room for arguement- and Thomas and Yannick went to get Xana.

Alexandre watched the pair leave before his attention went back to Odd... He didn't like to see him like this- Odd was his friend, and it wasn't good to let friends cry...

He walked over to the bed before sitting next to Odd and wrapping a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "Odd? Why are you crying? Thomas didn't do anything to upset you- did he?"

Odd wasn't aware he'd been crying... And now- Alexandre was... trying to comfort him... Odd wiped away the tears.

"They hate me- don't they? they want me dead... I know they do..." He said- he could feel the tears coming to his eyes again and began crying into Alexandre's shoulder.

"Who? Who hates you Odd?" Alexandre asked the figure in his arms.

"Ulrich... Yumi- Jeremy. They hate me! They have too... If they didn't want Xana to have me they wouldv'e tried harder! And they didn't! They just gave up on me and let me try to kill myself!... They hate me..." Odd cried harder into Alexandre's shoulder.

Alexandre looked down at Odd. That dissapointing feeling was coming back- But, it wasn't directed towards Odd- it was directed towards himself for not knowing what to do again.

"Odd? They- they don't hate you. They tried- I watched them. And Yannick and I went and saw them in the factory shortly after we brought you here- They're really upset... Not as upset as I would have been if my best friend were to dissapear- but upset enough." Alexandre told him.

"Ho- How do you know about the factory? And how do you know about Lyoko? Do you know who Aelita is? If you did you wouldn't work with Xana! He's EVIL!" Odd screamed- pulling away slightly.

Alexandre's face grew angry at hearing Aelita's name. Odd became afraid he was going to hit him- and wished he hadn't said anything at all... No matter where he was- he seemed to mess things up no matter where he was.

Alexandre knew he was scaring Odd- he could feel him flinch in his arms. He tried to calm his anger- which was hard- if one considered how much he loathed Aeilta. He slowly pulled away from the whimpering figure he was currently hold and moved towards the door. He did nowever- turn to offer some words to Odd.

"Odd? Master Xana's going to be here soon. So try not to be too angry Ok?"

"You want me to NOT be angry with the man who kiddnapped me!" Odd yelled- outraged.

"Did he really kiddnap you Odd? OR SAVE YOUR FUCKIN LIFE!" Alexandre yelled back. "You were the one going to kill yourself! When Xana found out he made sure that it didn't happen! He saved you life when you didn't think it was worth it anymore! Doesn't that mean anything to you!"

Odd remained silent until he heard the door slam- and he was sure he was gone... And he bagan to cry to himself again...

_'Xana...'_ He thought to himself. _'Why did you resc- bring me here? Why are you not bent on trying to kill me? I thought you wanted me dead.. And why are Alexandre- Thomas and Yannick here? What do they have to do with anything...'_

Odd remained buried in his unanswered thoughts- until he he'd the door open- and in stepped the most beautiful man he'd ever seen... and he gasped.


	7. Complicated

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self…**

**Warning: Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (There in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (And in this story, they have been going to Kadic College, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odd's eyes surveyed of the man that had just walked into the room. He had a snake-like slender body- his shoulders were sharp, as was his chin. His hair; which he wore in a long ponytail, was a vivid black that seemed to bounce when he walked. His nails were sharp- as were his blood red eyes. They seemed to piece into Odd's soul, and it made him remember the pain he'd forgotten about one moment ago.

That's when Odd noticed the thing that changed his perspective on the strange man. There was a faint mark on his forehead. A circle with another shaded circle in the middle; with three arms reaching down and one arm up. It was red- it was familiar. It was Xana…

"Yo-You! You're him!" Odd cried in a panic. "Why did you bring me here! What kind of sick joke is this? And why are they here!"

The man merely smirked at his confusion. This angered Odd even more- and he picked up the vase on the small table next to his bed; and flung it at the Xana's head.

Alexandre watched as the flower vase spun towards his master's head – he also watched as Odd's face went from angry to shocked as the vase burst into thousands of pieces when it was inches from his master's face.

"Alexandre, Thomas, Yannick. Please leave me and our guest alone for a few minutes." Xana said in a voice that left no room for question.

Odd watched as the only three things he was familiar with in the whole room- bowed and left. His eyes scan over the tall man. He had to be at lease a couple inches short of 6 ft. He walked over in a style that made Odd think he would break in half if he walked any faster. His delicate robes brushed against the floor in a soft hush as he walked.

"Odd." Xana said as he sat in the armchair beside the desk- facing the window behind Odd's bed. "The name suits you- your parents were at least intelligent enough to pick a name that suits your personality."

"Why am I here Xana! What do you want with me anyway? If you wanted Aelita you should have kidnapped Jeremie." Odd said with venom dripping from every word.

"Odd- if you want to live any longer, you won't speak that name in this house again!" Xana exclaimed- beyond pissed. After he calmed down a bit he continued. "You here because I did not want to see you die. Not when you are so promising. You're smart Odd- smarter then most. You should be reduced by your world so much that you wish yourself here. That's why I saved your life, you deserve more then you're given."

Odd stared at his hands. He didn't want to hear this- he didn't want Xana lying to him like this. He should know better then to think that Xana would care. False hope- that's all this was is false hope. Xana didn't care- no one did.

Xana saw the thoughts running through Odd's eyes. And it hurt to see the world he wished to protect do such a thing to such a young boy. He had no hope left; no faith left in the world and all it does. Why? Why would anything scar a child like this?

"Odd- I'll have Alexandre bring you some robes. That all we wear here, no pants; and their not like bathing robes. There more like… like roman robes almost. What color would you prefer?" Odd didn't say anything- just stared at his hands some more. "Black it is then. You do look good in black- I think that's what caught Thomas's attention was your wardrobe."

Odd looked up as he finally heard the door close. _'I didn't think Xana had a body like Aelita did. And what did he mean by "caught Thomas's attention?" I befriend them- they didn't befriend me. And why are they here!'_

"Odd?" He looked up at Alexandre; who stood at the end of the bed holding the black robes Xana said he would send. "Do you think you can put these on by yourself? They are rather complicated."

"I think I can handle it." Odd said as he stood up and took the robes from Alexandre's hands.

Alexandre smiled and turned to leave- turning around at the door for a moment. "Xana wants to speak to you once you're dressed. Odd- please give this a chance. Despite what you think- and what she's told you… he wants to help Odd. We- he saved your life and that should be enough to give him a chance."

Odd watched as he left. _'I refuse to give that monster a chance! It's his fault I'm still fucking alive! I wanted to die damnit! HE should have just let me die! And I don't care how much you think he wants to help Alex- he wants me dead. He always has and always will. All because I want to save our world from him! Damn the irony of life! I want to die- and I live! I want to be loved- and I get hated. It's like having 1,000 spoons when all I need is a knife. I hate life. I hate it. I hate life, Xana, Aelita, Lyoko, my parents, my old friends… and myself. Everything would be better it I was dead… I wish I was dead!'_

A few minutes later Yannick came in to see if he'd managed the robe well enough. Which he had thankfully. He followed Yannick to a large office/library, with such a myriad of books that it hurt his head to look at them. There had to be thousands- hundreds of thousands. The library itself was large and had an old English style to it- including the metal spiral staircase that allowed access to the higher levels of the library.

Xana was sitting at a large oak desk- reading something- looked like 'Hamlet'. On his desk papers were scattered and his feather pen sat in the ink jar. A human skull sat on the edge- and a birdcage containing a raven on the other.

_'What is he trying to do? Cross Hamlet with Edgar Allen Poe?' _Odd thought. He looked at Xana until he looked at him. And strange enough- when Xana did look up he gave Odd the gentlest smile Odd had ever seen. He looked at the floor to try to avoid returning it however.

"Do sit down Odd. We have much to discuss." He said and gestured to the leather chair across from his desk. Yannick took that as his cue to go- and again Odd was alone with the one person he'd hoped he never meet face to face.

"Odd… Despite what you think, what you've been told, and what you know. I am not the bad guy Odd. I know just by me saying it you're not going to believe me. Why should you? After all that wrenched woman has made you believe about me." Xana paused and removed the small reading glasses from the bridge of his nose. "I know your confused Odd. But I could let you do what you were going to do early yesterday. Honestly- of all the people you loved and trusted. Which ones cared enough to remember the little things? None of them did Odd. None of them remembered like I did."

Odd stared at his hands again. They seemed so interesting- maybe because the last thing he said- the last part of his words were true. Xana remembered his birthday. He remembered every little thing. And the messages he sent when Odd felt like he wanted to die; he couldn't deny they had made him feel better. And Xana's messages had kept this from happening a lot sooner.

"Odd… You keep asking why Alexandre, Yannick and Thomas are here… So I'm going to tell you alright? But you must not use this as a motive to hate them. I don't think they could take that seeing as you mean so much to them now. Especially Alexandre- he sees you as a brother."

Odd merely nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't think he could hate them anyway. Besides the messages- those three were the only people he could turn to. They were his new life- and he wasn't complaining.

Xana smiled again- and continued once more. "Alexandre was my second 'creation' to make it out of Lyoko. I sent him to your school to watch Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and you. Once the job became too much for him, I created Thomas- and then Yannick. They are just like you- except they can die here in Lyoko. Just like the monster's that Aelita's created."


	8. My World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self…**

**Warning: Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (There in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (And in this story, they have been going to Kadic College, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odd stared at Xana as if he had grown a second head. _'Aelita created? Now he's trying to pin this on her?! What is his problem anyway? Why the fuck does he hate her so much?!'_

Xana stared at the boy as he lost himself lost himself again in thought. He sighed- which startled Odd lightly as if he'd said something offensive.

Xana and Odd's eyes met… and for once- Odd didn't feel afraid of Xana; suspicious and insecure maybe, but he wasn't afraid.

"Odd…" Xana started, "This world is far different from yours and I don't know what it is you're used to, but here- there are no lies. You can't lie to me- nor can I lie to you. The same with that trio out there- they can't lie to you, me or even each other. That is the way I programmed this house… So no matter what you want to lie to me about, it won't work."

Odd stared at his hands again. _No lying? Is that even possible? How can he program a house to block something like that?_

"Odd- you must understand that you are not a prisoner here; you are our guest. But, I refuse to let such a bright child like yourself be brought down by the lies that Aelita is feeding you." Xana said- opening the door to Odd's bedroom. "Come on Odd, I want to show you the castle."

Odd looked reluctant but stood anyway- and walked over towards Xana; however, his eyes never left the man. _'Something in side of me wants to trust him so badly… But- but I can't! I just can't!'  
_

Xana smiled down at the boy softly; despite the fact that he was hurt- he'd done a lot for him? Couldn't he see that?

They walked down a long- wide hallway, which had a myriad of art dashed upon the wall. The largest picture, took up about 20 feet of the wall's width, and all 8 feet of the wall's height. It have vivid colors and was merely a painting of a city, it was clean and rather beautiful. The children looked happy in the safety of the city walls. The parents of those children seemed more interested in the boundaries beyond the wall… And everyone else, they looked… human.

You could see that the artist wanted to capture the full details of this World- and painted the lands beyond the wall. The picture was of a futuristic land, with exotic plants and animals, and native barbarians that seemed to live in harmony with the forest. Beyond the forest was a large ocean of crystal clear water; no pollution, no poachers, nothing but pure grace.

But as Odd continued to walk- he noticed about mid-way that the painting of the city changed drastically. The great glass wall was cracked, broken and open. The gorgeous buildings were fallen and many were burning. The bodies of children, woman and men were scattered everywhere. Some were being massacred right there in the street by creatures hidden by shadows.

The picture again went beyond the wall- and into the once lush forest. Many of the trees were now dead, burning and cut down. The sky went from a brilliant blue to a dark red, and smoke billowed into the clouds. The tribes of peaceful wild men had become tribes of pure-blooded killers. The Ocean was mucus green and the rocks were black. And there- right there on the edge of the Beach- was a woman…

"Odd? Are you alright? You're fading out again." Xana said shaking his shoulder lightly.

"What is this?! Who is that?" Odd demanded running his hand over the painting, the texture felt so real…

"This is a tapestry Odd. It is a story you see… Come- let me explain it." Xana lead him to a seat across from the center of the painting. The seat was more of an armchair. It was dark brown with light green leaves sown into it. Odd sat softly, and watched as Xana took a seat identical to his- and sat next to him… The only thing between them being a small end table with a small lamp- not enough space for Odd.

"The land before you is Okoyl. It was the most beautiful planet ever to exist; there were no wars, no violence, no murders, no enemies, only happiness. The land was always clean and the air always fresh. No one lived in fear- because there was no one to fear. They had everything that they needed there. And then…"

_'Does he really need to be told all this so soon?'_ Xana asked himself. _'Is it right for him to feel this burden so fast, when he doesn't trust me yet?'_

"And then what? What happened to them?" Odd asked- a new sparkle in his eyes. Did he actually care what happened to the world he's never even heard of?

Xana signed and decided it would be best if he just finished what he started.

"And then one Okoylians gained power through the study of technology, her name was Atilea. She created programs that could come to life and do what ever she wished. Unfortunately; for her, she had a partner named Anax- he was a lot smarter than her; whom she hated, and he had seen this power-hungry day coming long before she did."

"One night after they were finished working he heard her talking to one of her monsters about killing off all of the nobles and taking power. After he told the nobles about her, they decided that she would be too much of a threat to keep around- so they banished her to the moon of Okoyl named Eci-Ardnut."

Odd stared at the large artwork as he listened- Eci-Ardnut? That must be the moon that was painted at both ends of the painting. And Atilea must be the woman on the beach…

"You see Odd, the reason they keep peace for so long, is because they got rid of the rotten apples before it could spoil the whole barrel."

Odd looked at Xana for a short period of time- before he nodded in acknowledgement.

"As you might have guessed, Atilea wasn't a happy person. So, while she was exiled on Eci-Ardnut, she continued her studies, and soon removed herself from the moon and back to the planet. She was angry with everyone in the Noble Council- So; she sent her live monsters to kill them and their families. Slowly, the eight nations of Okoyl died and stopped all communication with each other."

Odd stared at his hands. He wasn't sure whether he should ask questions and show how interested he was- or whether he should just sit there… However; his curiosity got the better of him.

"If Anax is the one who sent her there- why wouldn't she kill him first? Why the nobles first? Was she really that power-hungry as to go that far?"

"She was smart Odd- but she was extremely dim. She figured that because of all her studying that she had become smarter that Anax… But, she was wrong and he formed a plan to counter-attack her monstrous plans. He built a new world- a world a lot like her monsters. A real world that could be altered at any given time by the person who created it. He sent her to this world- where she was merely a program in the magnetic world."

Odd stared at the one beautiful city. _'How could anyone kill all those innocent people? I don't understand why someone would do such a thing… Of course- isn't that like what Xana's trying to do to Earth?'_

"But- by the looks of this painting- there is nothing left to protect… everything's dead. There's no one left except the wild people…"

"Ahh- but that's exactly why he did it Odd. All the people of Okoyl were wild people at one time, and those wild people had evolved from the Okoyl primates. Kind of like 'Darwin's Theory' here on your planet- Anax knew if he could get the evil off of the planet; then, it would happen again. And that the beautiful planet Okoyl would see a new and much better dawn."

"But what happened to Anax? Did he live? Was he killed after he sent her away?"

"No Odd, he didn't die. He lived- and still very much alive; preserved in his youth you might say. Anax knew that Atilea was smart enough to un-download herself from the program, so he sent himself there too. So that he could make sure that Atilea couldn't hurt anyone else like she hurt him."

"He gave up everything? Just to stop her? Wow… I don't think I could do that."

Xana smiled- he was happy that Odd had believed his story, maybe now they could understand each other better. "Come on Odd. There are still some things I want to show you…"


	9. Too much to ask

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, I make no money/profits, from the characters, merchandise, or the show it's self…**

**Warning: Soon to be YAOI, adult themes, cursing, attempted suicide, character bashing, and a twist nobody is expecting... hehe**

**_NOTE_:_ This story is placed later in the series, so the ages are different... ok, let me try to get this right, Ulrich (16), Yumi (17), Jeremie (16), and Odd (15)... ok now we can start! (There in grade 8th grade, but Yumi is in high school, but sees them everyday, after school... (And in this story, they have been going to Kadic College, since 6th grade... if they haven't already)_**

**_NOTE: Flames will be use to roast S'mores! EVERYBODY GOOD GETS ONE!_**

**_ BOWS GOMEN! GOMEN! I know you've been waiting... grins  
_**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odd Followed behind Xana closely- he wasn't sure if it was because he feared getting lost, or if the story he'd shared with him moments ago seemed to make him trust him more. Odd was right- Xana's hair DID bounce when he walked. The thought alone made Odd laugh slightly.

"Laughing now? What is it that you find so funny Odd?" Xana asked- without turning around… if he had, Odd would have seen him smiling.

"Nothing Xana... Just my little voices talking." Odd told him with small humor in his voice.

"If you say so Odd." Xana pulled Odd onto a small 'target' shape on the floor, and it moved- sending them up and into the room above them.

"Now, we are about to enter the Mirror room- mind you it's really not mirrors and more… windows." Xana told him as Odd looked around the perfectly square room.

Each of them were facing a different part of Lyoko. The four windows held their own area; The Forest, the Desert, the Ice lands and the Mountains- each visible in there own window.

"What is this?" Odd asked the tall man behind him.

"This is my study room; I make sure everything works- and I can do that by just looking through these windows. You see; my fortress in the center of Lyoko- the DEAD center. Each world you see is real- you could break through the window and be in that location. Fortunately; this is the reason Aelita can't attack me; she doesn't know where I am."

"Earlier, you said that Aelita created the monsters; but… I thought you made them." Odd muttered- pressing his hand to the Ice Tundra mirror; and the cold that pierced his skin burned.

"Let me rephrase that." Xana said standing behind him; closer then Odd really wanted- though he stayed silent. "MOST of the monsters are Aelita's; however I have made a few. She puts my mark on them- so you and your friends believe it is me attacking. While you are busy fighting her monsters- She has a worse plan in action. You're actually working for the bad guy."

Odd shuttered slightly; not because of the cold radiating off of the window; but more because of the sound of Xana's voice.

"The monsters I make; fight her monsters- and you three. The reason I hurt you all so much is because I want to protect you. If I didn't 'almost' win every time and had to have her rewind time… then your world would have perished long ago."

"Wh-what?! You mean to tell me that Aelita's been trying to kill us since forever?!" Odd cried- turning around quickly to face Xana. "Wait! Why am I suppose believe you?!"

"Odd. I already told you that no one here can lie; I despise lies- and loath lairs. If you still do not trust me; that is not my fault. I have given you everything and yet I suspect you will still push it away. I will not force trust on you Odd; but I will require your respect." Xana said towards the 'target' on the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ulrich glared at the ground in front of him. They'd been searching for Odd for almost twelve hours; Aelita had found a new section of Lyoko that she said she never knew existed. Jeremie had brought up a picture of it on the computer screen and Ulrich gasped at the image.

It was of a large house; a mansion even- it was connected by the four sections of Lyoko.

"Aelita says she can't get inside, and I can't send you in until I figure out what code Odd put into the computer. It doesn't make sense though- where did it come from?" Jeremie said.

"I believe it is where Xana is holding Odd. I've never seen it before and that would make sense." Aelita said from her place on the screen.

"I think Aelita's right." Yumi muttered from behind Ulrich, holding his hand reassuringly. "I think that's why it was created, to hold Odd."

"I feel like a complete failure now…" Ulrich admitted quietly. "I was supposed to be Odd's best friend and I let Xana take him like it was nothing.I was suppose to be there for him and I wasn't! DAMN IT!"

"I wonder if Odd's dead…" Yumi thought aloud.

"Don't think like that!" Ulrich yelled pulling away from her. "Odd isn't dead! Odd is fine and I'm going to make sure it stays that way!" And with that he stormed from the room.

Everyone watched him go in silence; no one wanted to say anything to provoke his anger more.

"I… Jeremie I-" Aelita said quietly as soon as she was sure Ulrich was out of earshot. "I'm starting to lose Odd's signal. What if Yumi is right? What if Odd is…"

No one answered her, but she was hoping they wouldn't; Odd knew too much, she was sure of it now. She just had to start the _planning._


End file.
